


Blood and Lilacs (Reposted From Old Account)

by CordeNarcissus



Series: Of Darkness and Lilacs [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kuran Kaname, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Kiryuu Zero, Reposting this from old account, Shirabuki is not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeNarcissus/pseuds/CordeNarcissus
Summary: Zero Kiryuu once a level D is now becoming what he hates most a Pureblood. Made forth from a proffice of how the Purebloods could rise stronger than before because of a Pureblood Omega.Now he's being chased by three should have been dead Purebloods of Kuran lineage. Kaname Kuran is supposedly his profficized mate. Yuuki is apparently head over heels for Sayori and Shirabuki is apparently the only Pureblood he's been able to stand immediately. Because apparently she's actually kind of chill and good at giving advice. Takuma is his new best friend and he has three Level B servants now?Zero Kiryuu, now Zero Hio struggles to get his new life as a pureblood in line, what awaits at the end of this road, well only time could tell.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Wakaba Sayori, Ichijou Takuma/Shirabuki Sara, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Of Darkness and Lilacs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587292
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Sakura Blossoms and Dirty Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for those that had looked up this work and found it missing! I had decided to delete my old account to make new changes to my writing for my new year resolutions. All fanfiction on my old account Rainovia is now being renovated for better works and constant updates are going to be what I strive to do. Thank you for understanding <3

**_Blood_ **

**_Blood_ **

**_Blood_ **

All he could smell was blood that night so long ago. He was only 12 at the time still figuring out the world, when those women's fangs pierced his skin. He could faintly hear a voice. That sounded so terribly familiar to that of his own. _Ichiru?_ He thought. _Wait who’s Ichiru? Why did I think of that name? I can’t remember...everything’s so fuzzy._ He thought silently. He opened his eyes just barely. What he saw shocked him. 

The beautiful woman from before clad in a beautiful kimono. Her long white hair moved gracefully in the wind as the wind caressed the snow colored strands into action. She was holding the hand of a boy that looked so similar to him. They were leaving. The boy weakly tried to reach them. However, he found he couldn’t move his arm. He’d lost so much blood and with that he lost consciousness. He didn’t try to resist as the darkness took him into a tight embrace. 

He woke up with a start. A scream at the top of his lungs, but he can’t get anything out so he just pants wildly. He scrunches up his face in disgust at the memory. _I really need to go on a walk._ He thought to himself as he somehow got out of bed. 

He walked into the bathroom that is on the left side of his room. He looked in the mirror as he saw that horrible tattoo on his back. The red sakura blossoms. At full bloom. He could feel the power from that curse. It was only a reminder of the beast he was about to become. He felt some of his tattoo fading into his back. Like always absorbing the power. _It’s disgusting_. 

He stroked his now bare neck. No longer having the tattoo on his neck which Cross placed to keep him sane. No longer needing it as he has stabilized. 

Well that’s what everyone thought. Little did they know that he was becoming something far worse than any level E. Well to a degree, E’s we’re constantly in bloodlust. If he’s lucky in his new form he’ll never feel bloodlust again. That doesn’t help the fact he is turning into what he hates most. An E would be more preferable for him then what he was becoming. **A Pureblood.** He couldn’t believe it himself if it wasn’t for the curse that _Shizuka Hi- no that bitch! Placed on him! How could she!?_ Now his traitorous mind drifts to the more recent memory. 

* * *

He ran into the room to see Shizuka lying dead. Someone had killed her. Well she’s not completely dead yet but someone did it. He had a fleeting suspicion of whom it was. _Kaname Kuran. That bastard!_ He had hunted his pray. He wanted revenge even though it was so terribly pitiful and selfish, he was doubting he’d end up pulling through with it anyway. 

As much as he hated Shizuka. A life is still a life, whether they go mad or not. “Zero Kiryuu.” He hears that voice. _Her voice._

He looks at the pitiful once powerful beast at his feet as she opens her arms wide for him. Offers herself for him to bite, tilting her neck to the side to show her beautiful scarred neck. A silent invitation to take her blood. 

He tries to fight with himself but eventually gives in to his vampiric desires. He lunges forward and bites her neck with little invention. She touches his shoulder and fades soon after he gets a gulp in. However, no glass of the Pureblood’s body is left behind. 

She put her whole body into a curse, he could feel the burning pain in his back and he knew something was wrong. He heard the faint whisper of her voice as her body completely fades. 

But he can barely make out the “You will be a pureblood now” part. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the powers Purebloods possessed. 

He never thought. To this extent however. _Manipulative bastards the lot of them!_ His thoughts rage in fiery.

Now he is left with the consequences of his actions as he stands up slowly, he staggers backward and manages to hit a heavy body. With his senses going haywire he didn’t even notice the presence of no other then Kaname Kuran. He looked up at the pureblood that still had Shizuka’s blood dripping from his chin. He startles and launches forward away from him but the pureblood catches him. “Kiryuu,” he hears the silky smooth and deep voice of Kaname _fucking_ Kuran. “What the hell do you want leech?” Was his only response to the bastard.

“You should probably join the Night Class now that you are becoming a real vampire,” he hears Kaname say. With a roll of his eyes, he responds in a harsh tone. “Fuck you,” Zero responds before he decided to say a little more, “Kuran, I can at least control myself now. I still have my duties as a Prefect to keep your Night Class under control when you so clearly can’t!” Zero hisses out venom layering his voice. “If you insist, Kiryuu. I still expect you to be transferring to the Night Class soon.” That’s the last thing that leaves the bastards mouth before he runs off in a flash. Zero barely even notices he left. 

Zero manages to somehow make it back to his dorms crashing hard on his bed and dreaming up nightmares once again.

* * *

Back to present time. He was now busy analyzing the red cherry blossoms on his back that went from the middle of it to his right shoulder. It was a very large tattoo. Every day a piece of it fades. Just a petal at a time. 

He knows he only has a week left as now the twigs on the once gorgeous tattoo have faded and very little is left. Only enough petals to last six days and he knows that the final day he will have only a branch left. He pounds his head against the wall in frustration. 

Besides that he also thinks about how it has been only a month after Yuuki has turned back into a pureblood. 

He stands there staring out the window at the sun, he has started to get into the habit of sleeping during the day and already told Cross he’d be moving into the Night Class dorms, but he has decided to still stay a prefect.

Someone needs to watch the Night Class, he knows that most of those leeches in the Night Class will probably respect him for being a pureblood. However, he doesn’t want respect he hasn’t earned and worked for. He doesn’t want to be like other Purebloods that just order people to do whatever he wants, unless it is absolutely necessary. 

He walks downstairs after he dresses in the bathroom finally after spending a good ten minutes staring at his tattoo.

“Zero-chan!” He hears Kaien yell from behind him and jumps on the unsuspecting vampire. With a crash Zero falls to the floor. Being crushed in a hug from no other then Kaien Cross. 

He glares at the older man before slowly lifting himself off the ground. “What are you doing during this time of the day? You’re usually awake at night.” He responds in a slightly more serious manner.

The silverette just sighs. “I had a nightmare. I’m going to go on a walk now, see you later.” He then rushes out the door before Cross can say anything in response to the young vampire.

He eventually just starts to casually walk through the forest, he then reluctantly sighs as now is the best time as ever to start moving into the dorms.

It was Monday and the next week he’ll be at his Night Class classes. He was allowed a weeks break to get into the right sleeping schedule. 

The young vampire walks to the Moon dorms gates and simply jumps over the wall gracefully. 

He walks into the dorms which seems to awaken some of the vampires as they have very sensitive hearing.

Thinking they are under attack he ends up finding himself pinned to a wall by Ruka. Others of the inner circle behind her, even Kaname and Yuki, have arrived and of course Shirabuki Sara. The other pureblood just looks amused. Zero sighed annoyed “I just came to put my stuff in my dorm room. Nothing to see here.” He says holding up his hands. In surrender? Well not quite but some of them think it’s that and he can already see Kaname’s expanding ego from here. _Stupid bastard._ He thinks to himself. “I’m sure you are all aware that I am moving into the dorms?” Zero asks them politely. “I don’t know what’s so special about a stupid level D like you! I don’t understand how you can end up staying near Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama and Shirabuki-sama.” Aido Hanabusa says huffing loudly. Zero just sighs. 

“You will all know when the weekend reaches its end. Exactly at midnight on Sunday night. I won’t be so much different from any of you.” He then leaves the nobles and Purebloods to wonder at what he means. 

* * *

Days passed and with the approaching of Sunday, every day felt like misery. It was hard to breathe sometimes. Sometimes he thought maybe just maybe he should just- _no I’m not going to think about that._ He stares at the lonely branch on his right shoulder, and sighs. He stands up and gets ready for bed, as the morning sun has risen from its slumber. He crawls under the warm blankets, he closes his eyes.

**_Knock_ **

_I must be hearing things…_ the silverette thinks to himself. 

**_Knock_ **

His eyes snap open and he throws off the covers. The silverette walks with purpose and anger to the door of his bedroom. He rips it open only to find a certain brunette towering over him. _Kaname fucking Kuran_ the silverette thinks in anger. “What the fuck are you doing here, don’t you know what privacy is?” He asks the brunette that he’s identified to be Kaname Kuran. The brunette sighed in response. “I came to feed you, Kiryu. Seeing as you haven’t fed from me in months.” The brunette stares down at the slightly only by a head smaller boy.

The silverette sighs. “I don’t need your blood anymore, Kuran. Also why’d you give it to me anyway? It’s not like I have to protect Yuuki anymore. She’s a pureblood now. She can protect herself,” Zero says as glares daggers at Kaname. If looks could kill he’d be dead. 

Kaname takes longer than normal for him to respond, Zero waits patiently. 

He huffs and turns away. “I was offering because I don’t want you to hurt the students,” he says smoothly.

Zero just sighs. “Well you won’t have to worry about them soon enough,” Zero says. “I’m no longer falling to level E; I’m becoming one of you.” 

Kaname’s eyes widen only slightly; showing genuine surprise. “What do you mean by that?” He asks. 

“You’ll understand tonight,” Zero says. “Now leave.” He pushes Kaname out the door; then closes and locks the door for safe measure. He even puts a hunter’s ward around the door and his bedroom in general. He stares at the sun that is now showing its face just slightly above the trees outside of his room, as he looks out of the window.

He then walks back over to his bed after closing the blackout curtains. He collapses on the soft surface and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

The Omega wakes up to the feeling of his entire body on fire. His blood is changing along with his physical features. It feels like his blood was on fire.

After an hour of agonizing pain and blackouts; he finally gets out of bed. 

He feels long hair that flows down his back as he moves. He then looks into the mirror; only to see two mismatched eyes staring back at him. One lilac and the other the color of sakura blossoms. 

His now long silver hair with white highlights cascades down his back. He looks like a perfect copy of Shizuka Hio; with a few features of a Kiryuu.

His body looks even more feminine than before; if possible. 

He ties up his hair into a high ponytail. When he hears a knock he opens it to see three nobles that bow deeply to him. “We are the servants of the Hio Family, Zero Hio.” The male in the middle says well two females bow beside him. 

“My name is Eiji Ito,” the male in the center now known as Eiji says. He has white hair and blue eyes. The level B at one point must have been related to the Hio’s. 

“I am Kyoko Nakamura,” says the female standing on Eiji’s right. Kyoko seems to have black hair and silver eyes. She is also a level B.

“I am Mari Ichijo,” the other female standing on Eiji’s left has blonde hair and green eyes. 

Zero stares in shock. “You’re related to Takuma-senpai?” He asks. 

Mari laughs. “I am his mother, he will be shocked to see me. I was originally Mari Tanaka before I married his father and had Taku. I have been serving the Hio family for years.” She says with a soft smile.

“You’ve raised a wonderful son,” Zero says. Remembering all the times when Takuma helped him to make his Prefect job easier. 

“Less chit-chat time to get you into your Night Class uniform and over to the dorms!” Kyoko shouts in enthusiasm and pushes the young pureblood out the door. Eiji goes over everything that will happen today and how to act. Quickly schooling him on how Purebloods should act; well they all drag him to the Moon Dorms. 

When they finally arrive and the three Level B’s throw open the doors the entire Night Class that is in the entrance freeze. Especially Takuma who notices his mother. “Mother,” he immediately smiles at her. “What are you doing here?” He asks softly; secretly terrified she’s going to embarrass him. Because that’s a parents job.

“Taku!” Mari shouts in enthusiasm and bounces over to her son giving him a hug and jumping into his arms. She then starts babying him and asks if he has been eating enough and being treated well. 

Takuma seems to becoming more and more embarrassed with each question and his blush only gets deeper. He manages to get Mari and him out of the room before she embarrasses him farther. 

Eiji just ignores them and Kyoko huffs in anger as Mari left them to deal with the young pureblood alone in favor of her son. 

Aido is frozen and just pointing a finger at Zero. “H-how?!” He yells in outrage at the pureblood that was once a level D.

Eiji slaps Aido on the head. “Don’t point your finger at my master!” He says in anger. “Especially at a pureblood,” the level B adds. 

Kaname walks in his dark aura falling upon the unlucky vampires in this room. His pureblood aura manages to overshadow even Zero’s. Proving his status as an Alpha. 

“What’s going on?” He asks as he enters the room. 

“Kuran, I would like to be shown to the room I will be staying in. Order one of your dogs to show me. Or do so yourself.” The Omega orders. As he stares down the brunette pureblood. Kaname gestures for the omega to follow him.

The silverette gladly follows; hoping to get a little more rest. The vampires tend to have a small party during the weekends and the entire Night Class joins in. Fifty vampires conversing and drinking and dancing even if it is to classical music it is very noisy to a Purebloods ears. Especially when they are trying to get precious sleep. 

Even if they don’t need it for at least a month before their performance falters it’s still nice to be able to just rest for a while.

He follows Kaname down the hall and like he expected Kuran asks a question.

“How are you a Pureblood?” The brunette asks.

“Shizuka cursed me when she was dying. I don’t know how she did but she used her entire body and blood to do so. It took months for the curse to go into action,” the silverette explains.

That seems to satisfy the Alphas current curiosity. But he knows there will be more questions in the future. “Here is your room. Right across from mine. Yuuki is next to my bedroom, well Shirabuki is next to yours,” Kaname explains. 

The silverette just nods and goes into his bedroom. 

He then lays down onto his bed after he strips and changes into silk pajamas. 

He slips into the large bed and closes his eyes. 

_Tomorrow will be better. I hope._ Is the last thing that goes through the Omegas mind before he falls asleep.


	2. The Truth Is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed to Zero, he learns this was destined to happen.

In Zero’s sleep; He dreams of meeting Shizuka, in a meadow. The grass and flowers covering the ground. He can smell and feel everything. Besides Shizuka stands another Pureblood. A woman in a hood. With soft brown hair and light brown eyes. She smiles at him.

Suddenly many other Purebloods he recognizes as now deceased appear in front of him. Suddenly hundreds of Purebloods are standing in front of him that died. Possibly even a thousand.

He recognizes Haruka and Juri, Rido Kuran. But besides that he recognizes no one. But he can guess their last names, he sees all types of Purebloods.

Shizuka walks forward and gently takes his hand. “You’re our last hope, Zero,” she says sadnesses laced in her voice.

“There has never been a Pureblood Omega before. From the moment you were born this was your purpose. Everyone that has died has died for you. Believe it or not Rido was trying to take you. Not Yuuki. Every pureblood even those dead in their ghostly forms had made an oath to protect you. Of the two hundred Purebloods in sleep all woke up to make a blood oath to protect you,” she says.

“Even I made an oath. Along with every living pureblood. I promised to turn you into a pureblood myself,” she says. “I gave up my life to do this one task.”

“But why?” Zero asks in confusion.

“Because you were the destined one in a prophecy,” the hooded woman says.

“You my hunter. We’re destined to reshape the vampire race,” she says.

“Zero Hio, you were destined to be an Omega and a Pureblood. You were also destined to mate with Kaname Kuran. As much as Rido and Haruka loathed it; you were the entire reason why Rido attacked that night. You see Haruka had stolen you from your crib. Before he could mark you Rido had attacked,” Shizuka says.

“Rido had not attacked to get Yuuki but to get you,” she says.

She then moves closer and whispers in his ear. “Juri and Haruka are alive, still asleep in the chambers, along with Rido. Juri managed to get to the chambers to sleep. She only temporarily turned Yuuki human. Haruka had managed to avoid a fatal blow and also made it to the chambers barely,” she says.

“Rido even though you ‘saw’ him turn to dust. It was one of his E’s that he made look like him as an illusion. Well he escaped,” she says.

“They will be after you; they want to be the ones to mate with you. Even Juri had fallen for you,” she says. “You need to tell Kaname right away...only he can protect you from the three Kurans.”

“Kaname is not who he seems he is not the child of Haruka and Juri. He is the ancestor of the Kurans, as ancient as time itself. He is the last living ancestor. He doesn’t have his memories of his past back yet. You can trigger him to remember if you use your own abilities,” she says.

“Now,” she pauses before saying, “Wake up.”

* * *

Zero wakes up with a start.  
What in the world was she talking about? Kaname, Juri, Haruka, Rido..should I tell Kuran? The silverette thinks to himself.

  
He then hears a knock on the door. “Master!” He hears the cheery voice of no other then Mari Ichijo.  
“Get dressed it’s already Monday, you slept an entire 24 hours!” She then bursts into the room and grabs the Male Omega and quickly dresses him.

  
Zero gets pushed out of the door then and dragged by Eiji and Kyoko. All. The. Way. To. History Class.  
The young pureblood is shocked to say they dragged him all the way through the gates and practically ran him past the Day Class.

  
He is instantly seated in a corner as soon as they get him into the horrid class room.  
He watches as the other vampires file in; careful to not do anything he wouldn’t like or his servants wouldn’t like.  
Zero watches as Kaname and Yuuki both look in his direction the Alpha’s stare at him. Even Shirabuki Sara who has started to attend Cross Academy stares.

  
Zero feels uncomfortable with the eyes of all the Alphas in the room on him. Takuma walks over to his fellow Omega and sits down near him. Giving him an encouraging smile.

  
He looks at him and smiles back. However his attention is taken away as soon as he sees the teacher enter the room. The older male vampire walks into the room and he nervously looks at the Purebloods. It’s terrifying to have so many Purebloods in one room.

  
“W-well Class, we will be talking about the nineteenth Blood War that took place during 1579-1687,” He hears the noble speak nervously. He listens carefully to the lecture on the nineteenth Blood War in Vampire history. At least one takes place every five hundred years, sometimes much sooner. When the Humans and Vampires go to war.  
Once the lecture is over he goes to his next class and the one after that.

  
He is especially excited when he sees his Sensei. He hugs his childhood teacher; as soon as he sees him.  
Once the classes are over, the Vampires walk through the gates when crossover happens.

  
When they arrive to the Moon Dorms after the squealing of fangirls. He intends to go straight to his room; when a hand grabbed ahold of his wrist.

  
“Zero? You know you can talk to me about anything right?” He hears the soft voice of Yuuki who looks up at him. He shivers as he sees the possessiveness in her eyes.

  
“Yes. I have to go sorry, Yuuki,” he quickly leaves. Brushing past the long haired brunette. Zero sighs as he finally gets into his room and closes his doors. Falling to the floor slowly.  
Another day survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki is possessive of her friend so it's all good. XD 
> 
> She's actually in love with Sayori. :3
> 
> Also Happy New Years!


	3. A Stalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero figures out someone is following him.

Weeks had passed and Zero got into a common schedule. Wake up, go to crossover, go to class, have lunch and some blood tablets, continue his classes, go to crossover, then do paper work, have dinner and lastly sleep.

He was used to the schedule by now. Everyone except Takuma and his level B servants leave him alone. Even Kaname; his supposed ‘fated mate’ does so as well. 

He didn’t mind it in all honesty. It was comforting, he stays out of everyone’s way and only talks to them when he notices Night Class out of class. 

However, he has started to notice something; it always feels like he is being watched, which makes him uncomfortable. 

He shakes off the feeling as he continues back to his paperwork for the senate. He signs off the last document; which happens to be for an upcoming treaty that is being forged between the Hunters and the Vampires. 

He simply sighed as he cannot seem to focus tonight. The silver haired Pureblood stands up with purpose as he opens the window and jumps out of it with all the grace he has learned to carry as a Pureblood. 

He decided to patrol the grounds even though he doesn’t need to. Now that his Hunter senses have finally began to work with his Vampiric ones, also expanding, he could sense anyone whether they were Human or Vampire. Though a Pureblood can sometimes be excellent at masking their aura.

Which was why the feeling of being watched was bothering him. His instincts were never wrong. Really it was starting to get on his nerves after all only cowards stalked people. Perhaps he should just set up a trap for them. Yeah that sounds good. Trap the one who thinks they can sneak around him, Zero K— **cough** Hio. 

He was a little mad so to say, no he was furious, furious enough everyone but Takuma and his servants avoid him like the plague. They all flinch when he glares at them too. Really to finally be feared by all the leeches in his way is actually entertaining. He does feel a little bad but not enough to overpower him. 

He must have been standing out on the balcony for too long because he felt Takuma approach him from behind. “Oh hello, Takuma.” He doesn’t even have to look back to know it is him. “Zero, you know it’s a little late for you to be out and about. The sun is about to rise.” Takuma comments as he stops beside his friend.

“Yes, it appears so.” Zero says his voice as soft as silk. He still has yet to throw away the anger that was clawing at his brain, though in the past few weeks it has been slowly melting away. Perhaps sometime soon it will be gone completely.

“You know if you need any help or someone to listen, I am always here for you, Zero.” Takuma says kindly. 

“Well the sky is rising, the sea splashes against the waves and the trees appear as only shadows to my eyes.” Zero says calmly and softly as if reciting a poem. Though it really is the words that they came up with in case the other is being watched. It is a phrase only the Hunters know though he had decided to share it with his friend. 

He hears Takuma’s breath hitch just a tad but he knows he won’t do anything other than that. “The moon is reflected on the water this night.” He replies back which means he had received his message. They constantly change the phrases that way the Hunters are never found out. 

“Would you like me to escort you back to your room?” Takuma asks. Zero just nods and turns to follow Takuma out of the balcony and they walk down the halls to his bedroom. Mari appears in front of them both as she seemed to run there in an instant. “It appears that my services are needed. I had hoped to see you at dusk.” 

He sighs as now he has to deal with his overprotective servants as it appears they had heard his and Takuma’s conversation.

“Sorry, Zero it appears I had been speaking too loudly.” He says with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Really now?” Zero asks with a sigh. Eiji and Kyoko will not be pleased, especially Eiji who practically treats him like he’s royalty.

He really doesn’t get it though who would. Well maybe Kuran, but he insists to not think of him too much or else it may seem like he has a crush on him. So he just tries not to think about the man that makes his blood boil. Lately however it has gone down to just a sliver of anger. As he has been focusing on more important things. 

Well he also tries to get over his hatred for Vampires, mostly Purebloods. Even though his hatred has gone farther and farther from the surface. With a deep sigh as he allows himself to relax again he watches as the white haired noble appears in front of him with a deep bow. “Master, I had heard your pleas and we will examine your surroundings more closely in the future, no one should dare to stalk you.” Seriously Eiji was one of the most dedicated nobles he has ever met, not even Aido could compare. He’s intense as well, in his loyalty for the Hio’s to him all other Purebloods are insignificant even. He has never met a Level B quite like him. 

Kyoko appears with a bow. She was also fairly interesting always fairly cheerful much like Mari. Though Mari’s was genuine politeness, Kyoko was not quite like that. Only genuine with Zero and those he seemed to acknowledge. Otherwise she showed fake politeness and slight disdain, not allowing anyone to so much as touch him without punishment, in that Eiji and her were similar. Kyoko was also cold and calculating reminding him of Hunters. 

He was genuinely surprised to hear that she was descended from a Pureblood and Hunter who had fallen in love, she said that it was the only time in history when such a thing had occurred, through time her family line had become even more Vampiric as they had married more Level B’s but also another Pureblood, both times it was those of the Hio Family. Which had kept their loyalty to the family. 

She had been Shizuka Hio’s Shadow, well only in recent years. 

“I swear when I catch them I’ll kill them with my bare hands!” He hears both Eiji and Kyoko exclaim at the same time with such conviction he almost laughed. 

“You’re both annoying,” Zero says with a sigh as he tries his hardest not to laugh, just because he didn’t want to be rude. All of a sudden they are pulling him the rest of the way down the hall to his room, Shirabuki just looks baffled at him. “Zero-kun, you really need clothes other than the Night Class uniform,” she comments as he goes past. Shirabuki Sara was a strange pureblood; she was manipulative but at the same time not as much as others. Not nearly as much as Kaname that’s for sure. 

She was soft spoken for a pureblood she was like a quieter version of Yuuki, though her personality was a bit colder. She had a perfect fake smile that drew others in and when she was feeling particularly angry in a day she took on this tone that was too sweet to not be absolutely furious. 

She wore mainly blue frilly dresses outside of school hours, blue being her favorite color, he only spoke to her a few times and she didn’t really come across as aggressive and he can tell someone's true personality when he speaks with them and sometimes just being in the same room as them. 

Though as he thought about Yuuki he remembers seeing all her drawings of Sayori as of late as it appears her and Kaname didn’t hit it off. 

“I’ll get to it later, Shirabuki-san,” he replies. “I’ll take you shopping then,” she says with a genuine smile. 

Eiji, Kyoko and Mari just drag him into his room without allowing him to respond. 

After Kyoko and Mari help him into his night clothes he lays down gracefully onto his bed and pull the covers over him. He was done with bullshit now, he was going to try a bit harder to get along with the other purebloods. Damn that is going to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awful summary of this chapter I can barely remember what it is about cause I haven't read it in forever! XD 
> 
> Once more Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for those that had looked up this work and found it missing! I had decided to delete my old account to make new changes to my writing for my new year resolutions. All fanfiction on my old account Rainovia is now being renovated for better works and constant updates are going to be what I strive to do. Thank you for understanding <3 
> 
> This message above is copied from beginning notes! Remember to comment and kudos! Thanks so much for understanding!


End file.
